clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Gears Speed: Undercover
New Gears Speed: Undercover, is the second game in the New Gears Speed series. It's the predessor of New Gears Speed: Underground II, and the sucessor to New Gears Speed: Underground. The game focuses around The X Leader, who must go undercover as a street racer. He has to spy on several gangs, suchs as Modfia and Underground PWN Mafia. Game Modes * Undercover Mode-- The player follows the story line. * Patrol Mode-- (This must be unlocked by completing Undercover Mode) The player can travel to any cities as a cop, and bust law breakers. * Street Racer-- (This must be unlocked by completing Undercover Mode) The player can travel to any cities, and street race for either Modfia, the RV Clan, or the Metro Dark Gang. * Flight-- The player can visit any city. At the start of the game, only Neo Domino City and the South Pole City are unlocked. As the player completes missions in Undercover Mode, the other cities (New Club Penguin, East Pengolia, Freezeland, Weddell, Geek Empire, Club Penguin City, and Dorkugal) will become unlocked.) * Multiplayer-- Play against friends! ** Cops and Robbers-- It's Law Enforcment VS. Law Breakers. The UPM need to bring the money to the hideout while the cops need to bust the robbers before time runs out! ** My Cars-- Here, you can customise a car and show it off! Undercover Mode The player plays as The X Leader, a cop, who is forced to go undercover as a street racer against his own will. The story takes place in diffrent locations. Training (Neo Domino City) The player is sent to New Club Penguin for a police test. First, the player meets Ford Car, who gives him his test. The game then gives instruction that the player must do. Once thats done, he's tested around a race track in the police car. The player is then assigned a mission, to prevent a group of petty thieves from destroying a UnitedTerra Parliament meeting. The player must now get on the road. New Club Penguin When the player arrives, he can see a group of police cars chasing a car. The car is overspeeding. The player must help catch this overspeeder. When he's caught, he must be taken to the nearest police station. The player then gets a nights sleep at a hotel, and the next day, he must rush to the NCP court house, to provide proof for the overspeeding. The court case is a cutscene. The player is given a update about the raid in the UnitedTerra Parliament, saying that the raid will be tomorrow. The player then recieves a call from the police station, telling him that there's a super market robbery. The player must bust the thieves. The player travels to the super market, where a cutscene shows the player busting the thieves. The player must once again head over to the police station. The player may have a nights rest. The next day, the player wakes up early. He must travel to the UTR Parliament. On the way, a policemen requests help. A overspeeder is traveling at fast rate. The player must stop the overspeeder. The player must travel to parliament before 1:00 PM. If he arrives there on time, a cutscene will be shown, where he and the other police officers bust the petty thieves. If he arrives late, a cutscene will be shown, showing police officer chasing the thieves, who escape in a car. Ninjinian comes and says thank you to the police officers. After the mission, a cutscene is shown, about the undercover mission. Training (South Pole City) The player is out of uniform. He drives in a normal car until he finds a group of street racers. A cutscene will follow, where the player challanges to street racers to a race. The player must race these street racers. The police will follow the street racers and the players. The player must edvade the cops, until he reaches the checkpoint. A cutscene will follow, where all but one street racer have been busted. The player must overtake the street racer, while avoiding the cops. The player looses the cops. The player wins, and the UPM have noticed this. He's invited to join as a piccotio. The player agrees. The player gets a nice sleep, and some money to buy a new car. The player must buy a new car. The UPM Godfather, Bugzy, informs the player of a robbery they're planning. The player has been chosen to be the driver of a getaway. The player must drive to the South Pole City bank. When Bugzy and the player arrives at the bank, a cutscene will be shown, showing Bugzy and two gangsters robbing the bank. They rush back to the car, where they get in with the money. The player then drives off, but the police spots him. The player must escape South Pole City. When he does, the mission ends. East Pengolia The player races Bugzy and the two gangsters to East Pengolia. Bugzy orders the player to meet someone from the REPT terroists. When he meets them, the terroists tell the player of their plan to raid the Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town. Then, the player recives a phone call, from the cop Lt James William. The player informs him about the planned raid. The players orders is to stop the raid. The player must get to Bugzy. Bugzy tells the player about a street race tournemant. The player must race the street racers. If he wins, and does not get busted, the player is awarded with money. The money is taken to Bugzy. Bugzy takes a 1/6 of it, and trades it to REPT for weapons. The player then gets a call from Lt James William, telling the player that REPT are going to cross the border tonight. The player must travel to the local police station, where he's given a East Pengolian police car. He and a team of cops, must head over to the borders. The player must then bust the terroists. The next day, he must once again go to a court house. When he does that, Bugzy informs the player that the East Pengolian cops are on to him. The player must steal a police car, and escape to West Pengolia. Once the player arrives in West Pengolia, the mission is completed. Freezeland The cutscene shows Bugzy and the player on a plane, heading to Freezeland. Bugzy promates the player to Made Man. When the cutscene is finished, Bugzy and the player are picked up by GANGSTA G, ClockWerk, Link and King Snowkinian. They head over to a hotel. The player and the others plan to rob King Triskelle. In order to fund it, the player must compete in multiple street races. The player then recieves a call from Lt James William, who orders the player to bust the leaders of the UPM. The Freezeland police force will help the player. When the player gives the prize money to Bugzy won by street racing, Bugzy and the rest head over to a place where Triskelle's money is being hid. When they arrive, the Freezelandian police are there. The leaders of the UPM are shocked that the player betrayed them. However, they escape in a police car. Weddell Lt James William and the player travel to Weddell, where the fiendish five were last seen. The player and James must look for clues by arresting thieves assosiated with the UPM. First, they must arrest a Cappo Criminal, who was last seen helping Bugzy escape. They have a contact, called Raul Carlo. Raul tells them that the Cappo Criminal was last seen by the train station. James and the player drive to the train station. The Cappo Crimini is located and arrested. He tells them that they escaped to a hide out, in Turtle Attoll. When they arrived at the Attoll, they looked around for clues. They soon found out where the hideout was when the UPM cars rammed them. The player must bust the attacking Gangsters, and find the hideout. When all the Gangsters are busted, they reveal the hideout. It was found that King Snowkinian and Link went to Club Penguin City, where Str00del Force was hiding them, GANGSTA G and ClockWerk in the Geek Empire, and Bugzy in New Club Penguin. Geek Empire The two travel to the Geek Empire, to arrest GANGSTA G and ClockWerk. They had permission to put the fiendish five in prison without trial. First, the player must street race to find out where the Modfia hide out was. Secondly, they must arrest all leading figures in the Modfia. Finaly, GANGSTA G and ClockWerk must be arrested. This is the shortest mission in the game. Club Penguin City James tells the player to go to Club Penguin City to arrest King Snowkinian and Link. The president, Ford Car, tells the player that Str00del Force is hiding him. In order to get Link and Snowkian, the player must comptete five challanges set by Str00del Force. The first is to rescue Professor Zlo Shroomsky and Melvin Turtleheimer from STINC agents. The second is to win a Str00del waffle mobile race. The third is to take pictures of four tall buildings. The forth is to spy on Sanity Penguin. The fifth is to rescue Fred and Explorer from Alxeedoo Spammer, who went crazy when he was splashed with water. Link and Snowkinian are handed over to the player. Dorkugal The player gets a message from James. James tells the player that Bugzy escaped to Dorkugal, where the RV Clan was hiding. First, the player must bust some Fords, who know where the RV Clan is. The player then must bust UBully. He must also bust the other leaders of species. Then, the player must help the Dorkugeese police catch Bugzy. The player must dodge the RV Clan cars that try and ram the player. The game ends when the player busts Bugzy. Aftermath A cutscene then follows, where James shows up. James tells the player that GANGSTA G and ClockWerk are behind bars, Link was fined, Bugzy will be behind bars, and King Snowkinian was set free. The credits run. Characters Cars Police Cars * Neo Domino City Police Car (City Patrol Car) * Neo Domino City Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * New Club Penguin Police Car (City Patrol Car) * New Club Penguin Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * Penguin Police Troop Car (City Patrol Car) * Penguin Police Troop Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * South Pole City Police Car (City Patrol Car) * South Pole City Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * East Pengolian Police Car (City Patrol Car) * East Pengolian Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * Freezelandian Police Car (City Patrol Car) * Freezelandian Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * Weddell Police Car (City Patrol Car) * Weddell Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * Geek Police Car (City Patrol Car) * Geek Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * Club Penguin Police Car (City Patrol Car) * Club Penguin Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * Dorkugeese Police Car (City Patrol Car) * Dorkugeese Police Car (Federal Pursuit Car) * New North Etana Police Car (City Patrol Car) * PSA Spy Car Supercars Sports Musk Others Versions Snowtendo DS In the Snowtendo DS version, it's more of a puzzle game rather then a racing. There is only Undercover Mode and Multiplayer (My Cars is removed though). Some challanges have been removed, and are replaced with cutscenes. IceyGamer C / IceyGamer X A version is under development by IConnect. It shall include extra features, such as "Multiplayer Street Racing", and also a "Street Racer Story", where you play as street racer for the Metro Dark Gang. Sony Ekinson Mobile Phones Lik the Snowtendo DS, most options have been removed. Undercover Mode is replaced with "Street Racing Contests", "Street Racing" is replaced with "Pratise Mode", and "Patrol Mode" is replaced with "Police Car". The Geek Empire map is removed and replaced with New North Etana. All other features apart from "Flight" have been removed. Also, all maps are unlocked at the start of a game, and you can also choose a racer to race as, like Bugzy or Ford Car. Critism The game has some good reviews, for acurate map making, a good story line, and awesome graphics! P-BOX 360 magizine rated it 8.4/10 stars. PS3 magizine rated it 9.8/10. It's recieved very good ratings. Apart from Snowtendo DS Magizine, who rated it 4.9/10 stars, for boring and rubbish puzzles, and no multiplayer. Trivia * It won an award in The 2009 UnitedTerra Video Game Awards. * It's a parody of Need for Speed: Undercover. Category:Games